Miguel Inge
A drifter on both sides of the border and sometimes the law, Inge has nonetheless managed to become a beloved Baron of The Papal States. History Miguel was born to Katrina and Javier Inge, poor paisano farmers, in 2236. They lived just outside the village of Bancos, in the realm of Baron Delgato Ense. Ense was an ambitious lord in The Papal States, concerned only gaining more power and not the welfare of his people. After buying a dozen Longhorns from Valle Hermoso, Ense promptly told the Inges that he was taking their farm for his ranch. They themselves were going be his servants at his estate. Miguel would spend the next eleven years as a servant of the Baron, living in the small servant's quarters with his family, Another family with four children and an old Lipan cook. Miguel and his family were responsible for managing the large garden at the back of the estate, keeping animals and bugs from eating them. After their tasks were done they had whatever was left of the day off, which was usually spent taking care of their own food supply, a small pen of pig-rats. One day soon after turning seven, Miguel met a girl about his age when he was carrying a rat to his mother for dinner. They talked for a minute but Miguel's mother yelled for him to hurry up. When he got back the girl was gone. She reappeared the next day however, where Miguel's mother told him to bow before her. He asked her why, and the girl replied that her father was the Baron and she was Isabella Ense. His mother ordered him to apologize, but she laughed it off. From then on the two of them would be best friends Her father sometimes reproached her for 'associating with a peasant', but let them be besides these few times. His fellow servants would be a greater cause of trouble for them. The other family, the Nashs, had four sons that worked inside with their parents. All four of the brothers had fallen in love with Isabella and hated Miguel for the favor she showed him. During their childhood the Nashs would always try to get Miguel in trouble, even going so far as to frame him. Their actions however, always annoyed the Baron as opposed to angering him, and he simply told Miguel to stop it. They consistently failed in their schemes until the night Isabella turned 18. Her hand already promised to a distant Duque in exchange for more land, Isabella asked Miguel, who had been her best friend for over a decade, to spend the night with her. It was awkward but also passionate, And also overheard. The boys told the Baron about what they heard, eager for the results. The results would be that they were whipped beyond.comprehension, such was the anger that rose in the Baron. He would later feel nauseous when he learned of the dishonor done to him, both by his daughter, and by Miguel whom he defended. He knew his daughter was pregnant at two weeks, and sentenced Miguel to death, after ordering his guards to beat him. He was saved from this fate by Isabella, who pleaded her father to change it to exile, which he did after hours of pleading. Miguel left the barony two days later, never to return. He would never know, but Isabella killed herself three days after he left. From here he drifted around, his mind still consumed by Isabella. He ended up in La Baronía de Mar, a small trading port on the Gulf of Mexico. It was dependent on Rafters coming to trade, exchanging leather and animal hides for outside resources. The previous four weeks has seen three raids from pirates, who always seemed to know where the traders were there. When Miguel asked about work, he was told that the Baron was looking for guards. A still heart-broken Miguel took the job, being the only he could find. He at first just got food and drink for the watchmen, was trusted enough after the first couple weeks to be given a gun. The pirates struck one night when Miguel was watching the wharf, and fired three shots quickly, warning other guards the pirates were back. The two groups exchanged fire for several minutes before the pirates pulled back to sea. Happy not to lose trade for once, the Baron and merchants congratulated Miguel and the guards. Miguel for his part also gained a fair amount of respect from the other guards, having held off the pirates for the time it took for them to get there. The pirates would continue to attack on the night with the most money for the next three months, with no one able to discover how they knew. Miguel was the one to solve the mystery, Finding the captain of the guard, a well respected man who had protected the town for decades, meeting with one of the pirates while patrolling. Having grown cautious over these last few months, Miguel just stayed there and watched the exchange, at the end of which the pirate slipped the captain a note before they went their separate ways. Following the captain, Miguel discover what was on the note; directions to the captain's share of the loot. Miguel ran to the Baron and told him to arrest the captain, to the great confusion of the former. After Miguel repeated his story several times, the Baron was convinced, and went to the captain with his personal guards. When confronted, the captain feigned ignorance and anger, but when the note was discovered, he gave in. The baron sent two men to retrieve the payment, while he, Miguel and the rest of the guards waited for the pirates. When they did appear that night, the Baron waited for them all to get onto the wharf.before telling them to surrender. When they went for their weapons, the ambushers opened fire, cutting them all down. Afterwords the Baron congratulated the men for their excellence. Three days later he called Miguel in his manor, where he presented him with a Specially crafted jacket for his skill in dealing with the problem.He told Miguel that it would be better if he left however, as the captain had many friends in town. To this end, he also allowed Miguel to keep his weapon, a 10mm SMG, along with a small bag of supplies for the trail. In addition to his pay, Miguel set off with these few items once more into the wastes. This time he ventured north on Carretera 101, ending up in the Cattle Country. Here he was approached by recruiters from The Valle Hermoso Cattleman's Association, who were looking for gun-hands to fight in what would soon be known as The Great Northern War. He would ride with them for the last six months months of the war, never seeing any gun-hands from San Fernando, but did gain a little fame for stopping a large rustling plot. Planned for months by Comanchero Jefe, Lucas Ressio, he and his gang targeted an intermediary pen a few miles north of Radio Libre Frontera. Miguel and his group of men were on patrol when Miguel spotted riders in the distance. Riding up to tell his patrol leader, He was told to scout them out, and get the others if they were trouble. Miguel rode closer to this strange group and saw them go into the ranch house while two others went to the pens. He relaxed, thinking they were just some vasqueros, until a man covered in blood ran out of the house and was shot down a few steps off of the porch. Riding back, Miguel told them what happened and they rode off to stop them. They came down the small hill overlooking the ranch like a flash flood, with weapons ready. Several of the Comancheros tried to put up a fight but were all killed, while the rest jumped on their horses and rode off, leaving their compatriots behind. After they had returned to Valle Hermoso, Miguel was given a small bonus to thank him for his keen eyes. He continued to ride with them for two months after the war ended, before quitting to travel north. He arrived in the Border Country the day of his 19th birthday, celebrating at a small roadside cantina. Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico